


Maple Syrup

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Oblivious Jared, Oblivious Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen moves in with Jared and it's pretty much perfect. It takes a while until they catch on to what's between them though. [repost, first posted 5/2/2009]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> quotes within fic from the movie _Rain Man_.

When Jared tells his mother Jensen is going to move in with him, he's mostly distracted by searching his cabinets for his emergency candy stash. Not that there's a real emergency, it's more _Oh my god, need gummi worms now_. Jared considers that close enough to a real emergency to warrant raiding the secret stash, anyway.

"Oh, baby," she says, and Jared could swear she sounds choked up. "I'm so happy for you."

Jared frowns and stops pushing aside boxes of pancake mixes, flour (Jared can't remember ever buying flour in his life; it's not like he can bake), and sugar, which is starting to look oddly appealing to him. Really, sugar is like candy in its pure form, there's no real difference.

"Umm, thanks?" he mumbles. He pulls out the package of sugar with his free hand and opens it. Nobody is ever going to know anyway. He sticks one finger into the sugar and then licks the grains sticking to his skin off, letting them dissolve on his tongue. Not gummi worms, but good enough.

"Wait until I tell your dad about this. I can tell him, right?" his mother continues. This time, he has no doubt that there's glee in her voice. Huh.

He's not sure what's so great about the news that her son is letting his best friend have one of his guest rooms. Jeff had roommates, Megan has a roommate; Jensen moving in isn't exactly groundbreaking. 

"Sure, momma," he replies. Sometimes it's best to just humor his mother. 

 

*

 

It takes Jensen over half an hour and at least two mugs of coffee to be approachable in the morning. Ten minutes less if it's not the beeping of his alarm clock waking him up but someone carefully shaking him awake, which Jared finds out two weeks into living together.

Jared is tying his running shoes, both Harley and Sadie jumping around the kitchen excitedly, ready for their morning run. Sadie is letting out small, huffing barks, so unlike her usual loud ones and Jared makes faces at her before barking back. Harley chimes in happily and Sadie just blinks at him.

"Shh, boy," Jared mutters and reaches out to scratch Harley. "Jensen's still sleeping. He's gonna be mad if you wake him up before he has to actually has get up."

Harley barks again, and then trails after Sadie who's leaving the kitchen. No doubt to wait for Jared by the door.

Jared smiles to himself and empties his mug of coffee before setting it into the sink. His eyes pass the coffeemaker and on a whim he sets the timer and puts a fresh filter, water, and ground coffee into it, one more spoon than he usually takes. Jensen likes his coffee strong enough to cause tachycardia. 

When he gets back from his run, his calves burning nicely and both Harley and Sadie panting, the coffee is just finishing dripping into the pot. 

"I'm awesome," Jared says and laughs when Harley barks affirmatively and wags his tail. 

Jared feeds the dogs before pouring coffee into a mug and adding one spoon of sugar. One day he'll teach Jensen how to drink coffee with lots of sugar and milk.

Jensen is sprawled on his stomach, face turned towards the door and one hand hanging off the edge of the bed. The blanket is pulled up to his waist, twisted around his legs and he's wearing an old, gray shirt that Jared thinks might have been Dean's once. Or, judging by how loose it looks, Sam's.

Jared sets the mug down carefully before reaching out to shake Jensen's shoulder. "Jen," he says. "Hey, time to wake up."

Jensen makes a noise half between a groan and a whimper and turns his face into the pillow. He looks so much younger than his thirty years and Jared feels something inside him twist. He blames it on the lack of food he's had.

"Come on, Jensen."

"Five more minutes," Jensen mutters, his voice muffled and the words slurred together.

"I made you coffee," Jared cajoles and picks up Jensen's alarm clock. He fiddles with the tiny buttons, turning it off. 

Jensen turns to face him again. "Wha'?"

"Coffee," Jared repeats and gestures at the mug. 

Jensen blinks a few times before glancing at the mug. There's a crease from the pillow on his cheek and his hair looks so much softer all mussed up from sleep and without the usual products in it. Jared wants to reach out and run his hand through it just to see if it feels that way, too. 

He clears his throat. "I'm going to work out. Get up, okay?"

Jensen makes an affirmative noise and Jared smiles at him. "There's more coffee in the kitchen," he adds as he leaves the room and he hears Jensen mutter something that sounds like a thanks.

By the time he's finished working out, Jensen is dressed and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Jared greets, grinning, and retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Go take a shower, man, we're gonna get picked up soon," Jensen replies, but the smile on his face belies the sternness of his voice. None of his usual morning grumpiness is evident and Jared hums happily to himself as he leaves the room.

It becomes a routine after that, and if Jared's fingers sometimes slip into Jensen's hair, ruffling it lightly, then it's simply to wake him up and nothing else. And it's probably just Jared's imagination, but on the days he does Jensen seems to be in an even better mood.

 

*

 

Their friends seem to think moving in together is a horrible mistake and that it's not going to work out. It's kind of a welcome change to his mother being over the moon about it, yet it's a little insulting that they don't have faith in Jared and Jensen's friendship.

Chad takes to starting every conversation with asking if Jared is ready to kick Jensen out yet and cracking up when Jared gets defensive every single time. Sometimes he wonders why they're friends.

Tom insists that they'll get on each other's nerves eventually. "You're going to get sick of seeing his face every day, Jay," he says and Jared sighs.

"You're not sick of seeing Jamie's face every day."

"That's different," Tom argues. "I don't see her at work all the time on top of living with her. You and Jensen? You're together the whole day. Don't you ever wish he wouldn't be around you 24/7?"

Jared frowns. "No," he replies without hesitation.

Tom sighs. "Fine. Whatever. I'll ask you again in a few more weeks," he mutters. "Now, put Jensen on the phone."

Jared dutifully goes to find Jensen. "If he tries to talk you out of living with me," he says as he hands the phone to Jensen, "tell him to fuck off."

Jensen chuckles. "I would never leave you, dear," he teases.

It's not like Jared has been worried about Jensen deciding their friends were right. Once Jensen has his mind made up, it's pretty much impossible to talk him out of it. But Jensen was hesitant to move in to begin with, giving Jared the whole _I don't want to intrude_ spiel and hearing his words makes something in Jared unravel.

A few weeks later everyone else apparently gets it as well and their skepticism slowly ebbs away. Chad starts calling Jensen Mrs. Padalecki instead and Jared isn't sure which one's worse.

 

*

 

They've spent enough of their free time together the past years for things to feel relatively the same way they always have. Most days, they work long hours and either fall straight into bed or have a couple of beers and play video games before going to bed. 

The only real difference is that there's someone to share the chores with. Of course, there are also twice as many dirty dishes, laundry and trash and they have to buy twice the amount of food. But chores become less tedious with Jensen around. 

On the days when Jared is too tired to keep his eyes open, Jensen tells him to just go watch TV while he takes Harley and Sadie for a walk.

Jensen the kind of guy who actually likes having a clean place and after futile complaining about Jared being a slob for a couple of weeks, he's started picking up after Jared, too. Jared tries to be a little less messy in return.

Jensen dries the dishes, because Jared prefers washing them. Usually, Jensen switches on the radio while they do the dishes, humming along and smiling when Jared belts out the lyrics to the songs he knows. Jared sometimes flicks suds at Jensen, just to see the offended face Jensen makes. Once it ended in a full fledged war which resulted in huge puddles on the kitchen floor, both Jared and Jensen soaked through and Jared slipping on one of the puddles, grabbing Jensen and taking him down with him. His ass hurt like a bitch, but Jared doubts he's ever laughed harder in his life.

Even shopping, which Jared has always hated, suddenly seems fun. Not only because they take turns and Jared only has to suffer through it every other week now, but there's also something oddly exciting about placing Jensen's favorite food next to his own in the cart. When he passes a couple in the dairy section one day, the guy asking his girlfriend which brand of yogurt she wants, Jared feels compelled to tell them he knows exactly which one Jensen likes. 

 

*

 

It happens when they're doing the laundry one Saturday morning.

Jared is carefully measuring out the amount of detergent that's needed while Jensen is handling the drier and the load of just washed whites. 

Jared's pouring the second cap into the machine when he looks up and catches Jensen looking at him. He's leaning against the drier, arms crossed and a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Jared asks and closes the lid. He wipes off the detergent he accidentally spilled over his fingers on his shirt.

"Nothing," Jensen answers with a shake of his head before gesturing around the room with one arm. "I just...this is nice, you know."

"Huh?"

Jensen shrugs and looks at him sheepishly. "Doing the laundry together. Yours and mine. Never done that before with anybody."

Jared regards Jensen for a moment and then his eyes fall to the heap of dirty clothes, the colored ones, lying next to Jensen's feet. There's one shirt he knows belongs to Jensen, a pair of bright yellow socks that are his own, but for the most part he can't tell the clothes apart. He feels his chest constrict a little, the way it's been happening a lot lately and sucks in a breath. Oh. _Oh._

Jensen gives him another one of these small smiles and pushes himself away from the drier. He passes Jared on his way out of the small laundry room and Jared reaches out without thinking, curling his hand around Jensen's arm. 

"Jen," he murmurs and then leans down. He doesn't give himself time to think about what he's doing, just presses his lips to Jensen and pulls their bodies closer together.

Jensen freezes against him for a split second, and then he tilts his face up, cupping Jared's cheek in one hand and kisses him back. 

Jensen's lips feel soft under Jared's in a way he never thought another man's lips would feel, and he tastes like toothpaste. Jared moans into the kiss and slides his tongue into Jensen's mouth. He fists his hand in Jensen's shirt at the small of his back, his pinky brushing against warm skin there. 

Jensen pushes against him, and through the layers of clothes Jared can feel heat and want radiating off him. 

Jensen backs him up against the washing machine and Jared feels it vibrating against his legs, becomes aware of the whirring noise and the soft clacking of what he supposes must be a button hitting against the inside of the washing machine.

"Jensen," he says against Jensen's lips and pushes his hand under Jensen's shirt, splaying it over his back.

_Jesus fucking Christ_ , he thinks. He's a fucking idiot sometimes. And then Jensen pushes one leg between Jared's, and Jared can do nothing but arch into the touch.

They grind together, Jared's heart beating out of his chest and his own breathing loud in his ears. Jensen's hard cock is pressed against his thigh and Jared moves his leg up, giving him more friction. 

"God, Jay," Jensen breathes out, his voice low and raw in a way Jared has never heard it sound before. 

He digs his fingers into Jensen's back, feels a bead of sweat slide down his temple. Jensen slides his lips over his jaw, the barest hint of teeth, and it goes straight to Jared's dick. 

"Jensen, please. I want," he pleads, not sure what it is he's asking for. 

He feels dizzy with arousal, his skin burning and god, he just _wants_. Wants Jensen to never stop kissing him, wants to undress both of them, lay Jensen out on the floor and memorize every inch of his skin. He wants to get so close to Jensen that he can't tell them apart anymore, surrounded by Jensen, inside of Jensen.

"I got you, Jay," Jensen murmurs into his skin and presses light kisses to his neck. One of his hands pushes between them, and when Jared feels Jensen unsnap the button of his jeans, he groans and pushes into his hand. 

Jensen slides his hand into Jared's boxers, wrapping around his cock and Jared's breath hitches. He's applying just the right amount of pressure, his hand hot and perfect around Jared's dick as he jerks him off. Sure, steady strokes and Jared can't remember the last time anything has felt this good, this right. 

The clean scent of detergent mixes with the scent of sweat, arousing in a way Jared never thought was possible.

"Fuck, yeah. So good, Jen, so fucking good," he babbles, grabbing the edge of the washing machine and rocking them together.

It's hard and fast, and before Jared knows it he spills into Jensen's hand. He slumps forward, prying his hand away from the machine and wrapping his arm around Jensen. Jensen lets out a low grunt, biting down on the flesh where Jared's neck and shoulder meet and shudders. Jared buries his face in Jensen's neck.

"Jesus, Jensen," he breathes out and runs his hand over Jensen's back, under his shirt. He feels heated, damp skin under his palm.

Jensen laughs softly and turns his head, brushing his lips against Jared's jaw. "Yeah," he agrees. He pulls back enough to bring their lips together, kissing Jared softly. 

 

*

 

Jared's ass is numb from sitting on the floor for a couple of hours, Harley sprawled over his lap, but Jared doesn't move. One of Jensen's hands is resting on his neck, and he feels the occasional tug as Jensen twist strands of hair around his fingers.

_"What you have to understand is, four days ago he was only my brother in name. And this morning we had pancakes,"_ Charlie insists on the screen. 

_"Maple syrup. Maple syrup on the – maple syrup on the table,"_ Raymond says.

Jensen makes a soft noise, his breath ghosting over Jared's ear and Jared knows he's completely enthralled by the movie even if he's seen it before.

_Charlie finally got it,_ Jared thinks. He knows what that feels like.

He smiles to himself and cranes his head back to brush a kiss against Jensen's chin, the stubble rough under his lips.

"Jay, just a couple more minutes. Movie's over in a sec," Jensen says, but in the dim light of the TV Jared can see him smile. Jared reaches for Jensen's free hand, hanging off the couch, and takes it in his own. 

They finally get it, too.


End file.
